characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Quilge Opie
Quilge Opie is a minor villain from the final arc of the Bleach series. Background Quilge Opie is the leader of the Wandenreich's hunting squad, the Jagdarmee. His task is to hunt down strong warriors that can be recruited onto the Quincy army. His past is completely unknown. He was deployed onto Hueco Mundo to recruit Arrancar soldiers, but he ended up pitting them against each other and torturing them. He encountered Tier Harribel's personal Fracción, the Tres Bestias, who fought him in order to stop his massacre. Luckily for him, Ichigo Kurosaki happened to be in Hueco Mundo at that moment, so he engaged in combat with him in order to buy time for his fellow Quincy that were invading the Seireitei. Powers & Abilities *'Spirit Particle Manipulation:' Like all Quincy, Quilge is able to absorb and manipulate the spirit particles that are rest in the atmosphere. By taking advantage of this ability, he can perform many techniques: **'J - The Jail:' The designation that was given to him by Yhwach. It allows him to create a spirit particle construct that traps his foes in a nearly indestructible jail. **'Hirenkyaku:' A Quincy technique that allows him to use the flow of spirit particles in the air to move at incredibly high speeds. It is comparable to the Shinigami's Shunpo, or the Arrancar's Sonido. Quilge is one of the more expert users of this technique. **'Blut:' A Quincy ability that consists of manipulating the spirit particles in one's blood vessels to increase their physical capabilities. ***'Blut Vene:' Grants the user superhuman defense and durability. It is superior to the Arrancar's Hierro. ***'Blut Arterie:' Greatly increases the user's strength and general power. **'Ransōtengai:' An advanced technique that consists of using strings of spiritual energy to manipulate the user's limbs, should they be damaged to the point of not being able to use them normally. Equipment *'Reishi Sword:' Quilge's spirit weapon takes the shape of a sword that is able to fire arrows made of spirit particles. These arrows are, according to Ichigo, more powerful than Uryū Ishida's own arrows. *'Leiden Hant:' A glove that increases a Quincy's power. If he removes it, he will enter his Quincy: Vollständig state. *'Spear:' A long spear that he uses to torture his victims. It's sharp enough to pierce thorugh an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Medallion: '''A mysterious artifact that can be used to steal a Shinigami's Bankai powers. Alternate Forms Quincy: Vollständig After removing his Leiden Hant, he can access his Quincy: Vollständig form, named '''Biskiel'. While in this form, Quilge recieves a major boost in power and speed, as well as several new abilities. *'Flight:' Thanks to the Spirit Particle wings that grow on his back, Quilge is able to fly freely. *'Sklaverei:' A technique that further increases his already impressive Spirit Particle absorption powers. With this technique, he's able to absorb energy from buildings, living things, and even Orihime Inoue's Santen Kisshun shield. This technique also results in partly gaining the physical appearence of the victim. *'Spirit Particle Sword:' Quilge is able to spawn a brand new sword made out of spirit particles. This sword can also shoot arrows made of spirit particles. Feats Strength *Can easily pierce through an Arrancar's Hierro. *Casually defeated Loly and Menoly. *Easily blocked Apacci's attacks. *In his Völlstandig form, overpowered Base Ichigo. *Absorbed nearly all spirit particles in Hueco Mundo. *Impaled Apacci through the neck. *Reduced Ayon to nothing but spirit particles. *Kept up with Bankai Ichigo's strength. *Gravely wounded Yasutora Sado. Speed *Reacted to a surprise attack from Apacci. *In his base form, moved at speeds high enough to impress Ichigo. *In his Vollständig form, moved faster than Ichigo could react to. *Kept up with Bankai Ichigo's speed. Durability *Tanked getting his own attacks deflected back at him by Ichigo. *Tanked a point-blank Getsuga Tenshou from Ichigo. *Took a brutal beatdown from Ayon, the gargantuan fusion of Tier's Fracción. *Survived a blast from Kisuke Urahara that pierced his stomach. *The Jail was able to endure many strikes from Bankai Ichigo, including a full-powered Getsuga Tenshou. Skill *Easily defeated Tier's Fracción. Weaknesses *Can't activate his defensive and offensive Blut at the same time. *If the disc on his head is destroyed, he will lose control of spiritual particles. *The Jail can't trap other Quincy. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Bleach Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hunters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles